The Admiral’s daughter
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: A story about Admiral Piett’s daughter and how the Rebels got the construction plans of the second Death Star. ;o)
1. Default Chapter

The Admiral's daughter 

By: Kathi Skwalker

E-Mail: kathiskywalker@compuserve.de

A/N: English isn't my native, so please try to bear my spelling and grammar. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. A Pity, isn't it?

Marry Jane Piett sat in the kitchen, alone, and started into the refrigerator. 

_Better than nothing._ she thought and grabbed the last piece of the Black Forrest Cake which her mother's guests seemed to have overlooked. Marry Jane simply couldn't believe how a dozen women could find it extremely interesting to eat and blaspheme over other people who hadn't had the luck to marry a wealthy man. 

"MJ!" 

Marry Jane swallowed hard and turned around to find her mother staring directly in her eyes, angrily. 

"What are you doing down here?" 

"Eating?" She asked innocently.

"I see that you're eating young lady! But I never see you on one of my afternoon associations! There were very important people I would have liked to introduce you to! And don't dare telling me you forgot about it!"

MJ sat down on the chair standing next to her. 

"But Mom, it's so boring! I hate being there and having to pretend to like to whole show! I'm feeling like a doll: Keep smiling! I just don't wanna go to your damn afternoon associations!"

"MJ darling…Don't you see that I only want the best for you?" Daylana Piett tried, but she could already see in her daughter's green eyes that she was fighting a lost battle.

"No Mom! The only thing I see is that you want to couple me with one of your VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE." 

"Marry Jane! You're almost eighteen! Stop acting like a small child! You should be a bit more interested in your future! Do you know how hard your father and I worked to be able to give you this life? You have no idea how cruel life can be! I've gone to hell and back once and I don't want my daughter to walk the same path." 

MJ could see unshed tears glistening in her mother's eyes. She didn't want to make her cry, but she couldn't give up now, could she? This was her future, her life. She could do this!

"I won't give in Mom. I'm not terrified by your arguments, neither touched by your tears. I can't accept that you're planning my future for me. I'm going to go to college after school and that's it!" 

"If you'll do that – If you throw away that glorious future of yours at the imperial court – I want you to leave my house now, at once! But consider what I've told you. You've lived in a golden cage. But the life out there is more than you can bear and don't hope that we'll show mercy… even if you're coming back on all four! " 

MJ wanted to tell her that she was sorry but her pride held her back – as always. 

"Goodbye, Mom."

****

"You did WHAT?!"

"Andries, please. I was so mad at her and I thought that it would made her change her mind!" Viva the holo phone Piett saw his wife crying. 

"I've been waiting downstairs in the kitchen for her to come back and apologize, but after half an hour…I just went upstairs and she was gone. She just took two bags, packed them with clothes and other stuff and went off. I don't know what to do, Andries! I'm terrified. She's only 17 and out there alone. I feel so guilty…I would die if anything happened to her." 

Piett sighed profoundly. Damn it! He couldn't ask Lord Vader for a vacation in the middle of a war, just because his teenage daughter had run away!  

"And what do you want me to do? I can't come home right now. It's just impossible. Come on. She's a teenager! Thy all do something like that in that age. Rebelling against the parents, and maybe even run away. She'll come back sooner or later."

Daylana's hazel eyes got cold. 

"She's your daughter. Your only child. You should care about her a bit more, ADMIRAL!"

Piett looked down at his feet for a second. "Honey, I do care. I care very much. Still, it's just impossible."

Daylana pulled her brown hair back and tried to control her anger. 

"And when isn't it impossible? For almost the whole year it was impossible for you to return home. The Navy demands a lot from me, and I knew that even before I married you. But they can't demand this, Andries. You're coming back! And you're coming back NOW!" 

For a little while Admiral Piett wasn't sure which one was the safer path. The one leading to the imperial Dark Lord or the one leading home to his wife. She could be extremely dangerous in situations like this. He shortly remembered their first meeting. She had sold illegal drugs and thought he was one of the corrupt imperial officers, who took all her  money form time to time, and tried to kill him with a vibro knife…  

"Ok Honey. I'll asking for a leave. But I can't make promises right now."

**1**

**_2 years later_**

MJ sat in the back of her friend's little cruiser. 

"How much longer till Endor?" She asked impatiently. 

"Just relax, MJ. Not much longer, just 5 or 4 minutes, I guess." 

"God, how I hate this!" She threw her data pads till they crushed on the other side of the wall. 

"You could go outside and push, if you think it'll help, instead of throwing your pads against my walls." She smiled at him. 

"Sure! What the hell are we doing here anyway? In the Endor system, there's nothing but a forest planet and some stupid moons. Doesn't sound that exiting to me." 

"I said it's gonna be a surprise." 

"Ok, ok Sebastian. I really hope it's worth this."

"I assure you, darling, it is… It is." Sebastian looked to the chrono and got up and walked over to her. "Ok, get you're things." 

Confused MJ looked after him. Why was he so tense? Slowly she packed her backpack and followed him out of the ship. 

"Great. Trees, Trees and wow: Trees! Wanna go camping?" 

He didn't seem to hear her and walked deeper into the woods. 

"Hello, Mister! I'm talking to you! Only for your information: I HATE camping." 

She stood still for a second and waited for any reaction, but he just went further, deeper into the green hell. 

"Great surprise Sebastian!…I'm such a coward. And now I even start to talking to myself. Damn it!" 

She looked around once more and started running to catch up with him.

"Come on, MJ. It isn't very far."

"What isn't very far? Would you mind trying not to abuse me?" 

Again no answer and MJ started to get that mixed feeling inside her stomach when something went unbelievably wrong. "Where are you taking me?" 

She simply stopped. Sebastian did the same. 

"We've gotta hurry MJ. Please."   

"Oh I'm not in such a hurry. I want an explanation, Sebastian. And I want it NOW! Because I'm not sure if I'll be able to find the way back if I go any further." There was neither time nor space left to play seek and hide any longer. 

"Ok I'll tell you about it. But it's top secret and you're not allowed to tell anyone. Ok?"

MJ rolled her eyes. "Sure and dogs can fly. Still on the search for adventures, Mr. Top Secret?" 

Sebastian took her arm. 

"This isn't funny MJ. I'm part of the Rebellion and I have to deliver a very important data to Mom Mothma." 

MJ's face went pale. "You're lying." 

"No I'm not. The Empire wants to build a second Death Star, without that special weak spot and more than twice as big as the original one. Some Bothan spies were able steal a copy of the construction plans."

"Oh my god, Sebastian! This is treason you're talking about." 

He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. 

"I know, darling. But it's the last hope of freedom for the galaxy. If Palpatine is able to build the new Space Station right in time, he will be unstoppable and the Alliance will fail. I would rather die than live under this tyrant." 

MJ wasn't sure what to do or say. This was treason. Both of them could be executed for even thinking about manipulating the Empire. She had never liked Emperor Palpatine, but still she wasn't thrilled by the thought though. What if the rebellion got the plans and crushed Palpatine? What about her mother and her father? Her childhood friends? They would die, most likely… So why help them? She had a peaceful life. Sure…nothing extraordinary but still worth it. She had never cared about politics and never regretted it either. It was safer that way.

"Are you with me, or not?" 

She nodded yes before she could really considered her actions and her new responsibility. 

"Ok I'm with you."  

****

Admiral Piett went to the briefing room as always. Veers joined him after half of the way. "Good Morning, Boss." He grinned.

"Mornin' Max. Do you know what's going on? Bridge-Officer-Briefing at 5:30?" 

Maximilian shrugged. "No idea. But it seems to be important. How's your vacations been?"

Andries smiled playfully. "Great, but you know – since that whole thing with MJ – it just isn't quite the same anymore. Sometimes I think I don't know my own wife anymore. She has changed so much since Marry Jane went away, you know. She thinks she's the one to blame." Then he looked up again. "Well, maybe it's just my imagination and the problem is that I definitely don't get enough free time, to be with her."  Max laughed. 

"I know that problem. So you're not alone. By the way, Mandy told me to say `hi`." 

"Please tell her thanks the next time. How is the baby?"

"Well, bigger I would say. He's already able to stand. At least when Mandy is holding him." 

Andries and Max stepped infront of the door and went through the Retina scan. After a successful completion the door opened slowly. 

"As soon as they can stand it doesn't take long till they can go and if that happens take care of your stuff, I'm telling you. MJ threw away our whole set of wine-glases and after that laughed about the nice sound she'd discovered. I swear she was a little devil at that age." 

But still he still smiled at the memory. After all, he really missed her.  

Six of the ten invited Bridge Officers, including Lord Vader, were already there as Veers and Piett arrived. After a short while, LeRoi and Maengele had made their way as well.

"Gentlemen. Tonight, I received a very troubling information form the ISS. It seems like the Alliance was able a get hold of a copy of the Death Star construction plans. I spoke to the Emperor two hours ago and he wasn't thrilled by the news, how you might figure. Nevertheless, we already got a trace. I was informed that two humans are supposed to pick up the plans from the Bothans while stopping on Endor."

A droid switched off the light and the holoprojector came to life. 

"The first person is know as Sebastian Scott." The holo showed a young blonde man with brown eyes and a small scar right above his left eye. 

"He studies art at Naboo. Both of his parents were killed in the Clone Wars 20 years ago. The second Rebel is female." The holoprojector image switched to that of a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. 

"She isn't know yet. All we know is that she's called MJ. But it won't take long until we get the information we need to find her as well as the plans." 

Lord Vader felt his Admiral and Captain panic, which was more than atypical for both of them. 

"It's most possible that they will join their fleet. The biggest part of it is now near Bespin and Tatooine. We will clear the sectors before them and make some security checks. The Emperor wants his plans back. Under any circumstances."

The light was switched back on and Piett sat up in his chair, still white as a sheet.  

Lord Vader eyed his Second In Command. 

"Something wrong, Admiral?" 

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, my Lord. I don't feel well. May I leave for sickbay?" Vader now turned to Veers who seemed to be most impressed and extremely deep in thought about the floor structure. 

"What's going on here?" He asked dangerously and walked a bit closer. "You know her, don't you? Both of you." 

The admiral swallowed hard. 

"I really can't explain why she…This must be a big mistake My Lord."

"So would you tell me why this must be `a big mistake`?"

"My Lord,… The girl…. MJ. She's… my daughter. Marry Jane Piett."

TBC

Want more? Please Review!


	2. Just a test

A/N: This here is no real chapter just a test, so to speak.

Stillens. 

„Your daughter Admiral?…Very well." Vader switch a button bides his desk. "I'm sure the emperor will be please to hear that we could identify her so easily." He looked once again at his shocked crew. "You may leave now…Admiral Piett you'll stay."

Veers looked sympathetically at his friend. "See you later?" He asked while placing a hand on his shoulder and stopping shortly, before leaving him with his superior. "Sure." Piett answered and forced a smile. "Later." 

Lord Vader went to the great window. "I had the strong feeling you would like to explain yourself, Admiral."

"My Lord. I swear I didn't know that my daughter is part of the Rebellion. I'm still shocked that she's even capital of treason." 

Vader looked back over his should at his second in command. "You're not responsible for your children's actions admiral. You don't have to defend yourself."

Admiral Piett stood up. "I'm thankful my lord…" suddenly he stopped unsure to go on. 

"Yes Admiral?" 

TBC       


End file.
